2010/June
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of June, 2010. June 2 MEN Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) June 3 MEN Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Backstage 6-3-10 Backstage concert at MEN Arena in Manchester 001.jpg Leaving the Manchester Evening News Arena 6-3-10 Leaving the Manchester Evening News Arena 001.jpg 6-3-10 After Concert in Manchester 002.jpg June 4 Sheffield Arena (Monster Ball: Arena Version) June 5 Heathrow Airport Gaga was spotted arriving at Heathrow Airport in London and later leaving at John F. Kennedy Airport. Also was seen arriving at Hotel in Manhattan. 6-5-10 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 001.jpg 6-5-10 At JFK Airport 001.jpg Night Makers11.jpg Message to fan Gaga recorded a video message for Constance McMillen, the 18-year-old Mississippian who was discriminated against by her school for wanting to bring her girlfriend to her prom. 6-5-10 Message to fan 001.JPG June 6 Larry King Live Interview (CNN) : Main articles: Larry King Live, CNN '' Larry King Live.jpg 6-6-10 Larry King Live 002.jpg 6-6-10 Larry King Live 003.jpg June 7 Out and about in NYC In NYC.jpg 6-8-10 Out and about in New York 002.jpg Terry Richardson Photoshoot :''Main article: Terry Richardson 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 011.jpg 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 013.jpg 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 014.jpg 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 6-7-10 Terry Richardson 015.jpg Backstage Terry1.jpg Normal BTS 001.jpg Terry Richardson Supreme 001.jpg June 8 Convent of the Sacred Heart Gaga attended at the Convent of the Sacred Heart sister Natali's Graduation Ceremony. 6-8-10 At Convent of the Sacred Heart in NYC 001.jpg 6-8-10 Sister Natali's Graduation 001.jpg 6-8-10 Leaving Convent of the Sacred Heart Catholic in NYC 001.jpg At Hudson Hall June 8, 2010 001.png June 8, 2010 002.png June 8, 2010 003.jpg June 8, 2010 004.jpg June 8, 2010 005.jpg June 10 Citi Field Stadium in NYC Gaga attended the New York Mets vs San Diego Padres match. 6-10-10 Arriving at NY Mets in NYC 001.jpg 6-10-10 In a Game between 003.jpg 6-10-10 At Field Stadium in NYC 001.jpg 6-10-10 At Field Stadium in NYC 002.jpg June 11 At Asia de Cuba Restaurant in New York 6-11-10 At Asia de Cuba Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg June 11, 2010 002.jpg June 11, 2010 003.jpg June 11, 2010 004.jpg June 18 Leaving Serafina Restaurant Serafina Restaraunt.jpg At Yankee Stadium June 18, 2010 001.png June 19 At Duane Park Jazz Club in NYC :Main articles: Duane Park, Malgorzata Saniewska : Set list: #"Someone to Watch Over Me" 6-19-10 Malgorzata Saniewska 002.jpg 6-19-10 Malgorzata Saniewska 012.jpg 6-19-10 After her Performance at Duane Park Restaurant 001.jpg June 22 At HeadQuarters Cabaret Bar :Set list: June 22, 2010 001.png 6-19-10 At HeadQuarters Cabaret Bar 002.jpg June 23 Heathrow Airport Night Makers4.jpg 6-23-10 At Heathrow Airport 002.jpg June 24 At Elton John's The White Tie and Tiara Ball : Set list: #"Dance in the Dark" #"Alejandro" #"Yoü and I" #"Speechless" / "Your Song" #"Poker Face" #"Bad Romance" TheWhiteTieandTiaraBall3.jpg 6-24-10 White Tie and Tiara 1.jpg 6-24-10 White Tie and Tiara 2.jpg 6-24-10 White Tie and Tiara Ball 005.jpg 6-24-10 White Tie and Tiara Ball 006.jpg 6-24-10 Elton John Ball.jpg 6-24-10 The White Tie and Tiara Ball Performance 003.jpg 6-24-10 The White Tie and Tiara Ball Performance 005.jpg 6-24-10 The White Tie and Tiara Ball Performance 010.jpg 6-24-10 The White Tie and Tiara Ball Performance 012.jpg June 25 Inside/Out Exhibition :Main article: SHOWstudio 6-25-10 At Inside-Out Exhibition in London 001.jpg lady-gaga-showstudio.jpg Heathrow Airport Gaga was seen arriving at Heathrow Airport in London and later leaving the John F. Kennedy Airport. Night Makers6.jpg 6-25-10 Arriving at Heathrow Airport in London 001.jpg 6-25-10 Arriving at JKF Airport 001.jpg June 28 Bell Center (Monster Ball: Arena Version) Backstage 6-28-10 Backstage concert at Bell Centre in Montreal 001.jpg June 29 At Bukowski Tavern in Boston Gaga was seen with her friends from Semi Precious Weapons. 6-29-10 At Bukowski Tavern in Boston 001.jpg 6-30-10 New York Restaurant.jpg June 30 MIT Museum :Main articles: Polaroid, John Reuter 6-30-10 John Reuter 001.jpg 6-30-10 Leaving the Mit Museum in Cambridge 001.jpg Category:2010 fashion